Silence Me With Pleasure
by CrimsonMaidenXXX
Summary: She's the White Lady of Rohan. A statue. A woman who built thick walls around her and was never swayed easily by flowering words. He, on the other hand is a tempting being that possessed a secret that will either break the shield maiden or make her succumb to his seductive touch. Will he let her go? or Never? (Legolas/Eowyn) (AU)
1. Light and Dark

**(A/N: Right now I am already giving you a ****WARNING**** that this fic is ****OOC **** and ****AU ****so if you are not a fan of these kinds of stories and prefer the characters to stay similar on the Book then do not read this. Silence Me With Pleasure is a Movie-Verse—as what my Beta told me—but Legolas Greenleaf will be nowhere near his traits in the movie nor book, he'll be **_**something else**_**. I decided to do a little experiment so here it is and if it will not turn out good then I'll think of something else for this but I hope you will give it a try first and tell me if it's worth continuing or not.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Anything.**

****The Brighter The Light, The Darker the Shadow****

We are known for our unrelenting beauty and intelligence. Our race is higher than that of Men. We do not age or sicken, and our wounds heal quickly. We are nearly perfect. But we can die by fading or being slain on the battlefield. So much for being immortal. Hardly. We cannot be truly immortal; for that will mean that we would be as the Valar.

We are the Elves, the Firstborn children of the great Eru Iluvatar.

Many Men look up to us because of the attributes we possess. I often feel the envy in their eyes whenever they look at us. I sometimes pity them for not possessing such abilities and appearance, but Eru has other plans for them. They should be at least grateful that they are also His children.

I suppose that I am one of the Elves envied by others. Many women and elleth have been drawn by my ethereal looks and charms. All of them thought of me as some holy being sent from paradise... but it was actually quite the opposite. Should they want to know the _truth_, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood is not an Elven Prince to worship. I am not what they thought I was: a gentle, charming, brave Prince, skilled with the bow, a great warrior. I appear nice and respectable to many. Yet it is not false. My traits are all genuine, but I am not _really_ nice and most definitely _not _respectable.

I like women a lot. You are lucky if I chose you. I am aware that many are willing to be with me and they will do anything to become my lover, but they repulse me. I prefer those who can resist my charms. I am much more eager to take those into my bed than the ones that are chasing after me. Father does not have anything against it, though there are times that he asked me when I will find the right lady to marry. _Marry? For love? _I have never loved. I take them for the sake of lust. If I tire of them, I rid myself of them.

Now you see who I truly am. It does not matter if you like me or not, because once I have set my eyes on you…there is no chance for you to escape. I will make you like me and make you mine. You will succumb to my touch and you lips will form my name every time I enter you. Beneath my body you will be helpless and dazed. You will scream and moan as I put my mark on you. You will lose…because I will make you lose.

**(It's a short chapter for I focus on Legolas' POV for awhile but I will redeem myself in the next chapter and make a longer one.)**

**~Angel**


	2. The Ice Queen of Rohan

**Alright! Here's the EDITED Chapter! :D I hope it'll be to everyone's liking ^_^**

**Many thanks again to my Beta LOTRlover23 for polishing and beautifying my works! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

****The Ice Queen of Rohan****

_He pushed me against a tree trunk and pressed his body hard against mine. I wanted to scream but I could not for his hand was clamped on my mouth. He was so strong and tall that I felt powerless; and I am not a woman to be underestimated. Yet this is no mortal man I am dealing with._

_This is an Elf._

_I hate the feeling of being under this elf's tall figure. He bind my hands behind my back with thick ropes, wraps cloth across my lips and starts violating my untouched body. I heard the ripping of the front of my dress and felt a hand on my right breast; he molds it against his palm like clay and suckles like a babe. I don't know what to do. There's no point in my muffled screaming for no one knows where I am and what is happening to me. This Elf brought me in this forest; no one is here except from him and myself. _

_I don't want this, I never did. My heart belongs to Aragorn, and him alone. Even if this elf is handsome he's not the one I desire to be with for eternity. _

"_Beautiful… and mine," I hear him say, I can sense the raw possessiveness in his tone and I feel cold fear squeezing my heart. _

I don't want you. Let me go, stranger!

_I don't know how it happened but he easily rid me of my clothing and simply stared._

_He stared at my body, everything exposed to his hungry gaze._

_Tears stream down on my cheeks. I can't take this anymore. It hurts. I am humiliated. What have I become now? Nothing more than a whore. _

_The elf rises up to meet my gaze, placing a kiss on my forehead. I try desperately to move away, but the ropes are tied too tightly. "What happens in this forest will remain in this forest. You will not speak of this. If you do, death shall unmercilessly befall you. Do you understand?"_

_I know not what I have done so terribly wrong that I deserve this punishment. _

_He gave me a smile that spoke of lust and danger before returning to feast on my exposed body._

_Tis the nightmare I will never forget._

"Sister, you are not with us again."

Eowyn looked at her brother from the other side of the table. The look on his face said that he knew she was not listening to their important conversation. 'Important,' she scoffed, because their uncle King Theoden planned on wedding her to a man she had not yet met. She did not yet know the reason behind this but it seemed that both men were not aware that she, Eowyn of Rohan, is not a betrothal material. And will never be.

Eowyn was beautiful. Many had told her so. She had golden-blonde hair that reached past her waist and pale green eyes to match. They always looked icy and blank, her complexion pale and smooth. If one saw her from a distance, she looked almost like a polished white statue of a maiden, never smiling.

She was a cold beauty. She had many suitors, none of which had managed to chip through her walls of ice. Eowyn had not always been so, before she had been a happy, carefree maiden. She had been very close to their mother, and she took pride in her mother's eyes and hair that had manifested themselves in her features. But years ago, their parents died, her father in an orc attack, her mother of grief.

That was only one of the reasons for her to lose her spark. The other one she chose not to recall.

"You must give us your full attention, sister-daughter. This is about you and the man you shall marry," King Theoden said, sitting down in his high backed chair between the siblings.

Eowyn remained unfazed. "I am listening, Uncle. But must I really marry?" She loved her uncle Theoden, just as she had she loved her parents and brother. He was the one who took them in after their parents died. But she hated to be forced into something she did not wish to do.

"Child, I noticed the coldness in you for the past years," Theoden told her. "I think it is right for you to settle down. You can dwell in the past no longer."

Somehow, Eowyn did not like how his statement sounded. "What are you trying to imply, Uncle?"

"He is a good man, Eowyn," Eomer answered instead, waiting for his sister to look at him before continuing. "Ehren is the right man for you." He took the goblet from the table took a sip.

"Ehren? Is that the name of this man you wish for me to marry?" she asked, for once not caring how disrespectful she sounded. "How are you certain that he is the right man for me, brother?"

"Because _I_ chose Ehren," Eomer replied. "He has my permission to wed you."

She finally snapped. "Because_ you_ chose him? That is your reasoning? How dare you!" She rose up from her seat, hands clenched into fists at her side. "I am not a damsel to be tied down or told what to do!"

"You will be calm, Eowyn," Theoden said in a loud voice that echoed in the large room, seriousness written all over his face. "This is done for your own good." She whirled to the King. Her facial expression remained unchanged but her eyes softened the slightest bit. "No! This is not good for me." She shook her head. "You know nothing of what is good for me. Do not assume." At this, she stormed out of the dining hall; her long white dress flowing gracefully as she strode quickly away.

Tears stained her cheeks but she did not bother to wipe them away.

"_I wish to join you in the battle to the North, Uncle," she said, stopping quickly and turning to him._

_But the King of Rohan did not deign to look up at his niece as he spoke. "Battle is not for women, Eowyn." He rolled the parchment closed and gave it to Hama. "You will stay here with the others."_

_Eowyn found it hard to swallow as she felt her throat tightened in the pain she was feeling because of rejectection. "Rohan does not have enough knights to ride. I am an able fighter and I could be of help."_

_Theoden waved his hand in dismissal. "I will hear no more of this. Return to your quarters right now, sister-daughter. We depart within the hour." Eomer looked over at her, staring with concern at her face, once again a cold mask, hiding what she was feeling. "This is for your own good, sister."_

"_Very well," Eowyn sighed heavily and turned her back on him. "I will be a 'dutiful' woman and do what I am told, then. Would it be so hard to give me a choice in my own fate?"_

_Neither responded._

She went straight to her quarters and locked the door. Leaning heavily against it she finally let everything out. There, inside her sanctuary no one could see her and she could rid herself of the ice she wore every day. There are times that her own defenses backfired and she felt pain from not showing emotions aside from apathy and anger. It hurt so much that she almost collapsed, she did not know when it would disappear. Not until she was gone far from here, she knew. She did not mean to be angry at her brother or Uncle, for they were the only family she had and she did not want to lose them. But she felt trapped, a chain wrapped around her limbs and deprived of freedom to do what she wished. Their protectiveness did her no good anymore.


End file.
